Adommy: 10 SongFic Challenge
by XxXGlitzXxXandXxXGlamXxX
Summary: Yes, I did this for AkuDemy, too. Put your music player on random, write a songfic to 10 songs, you have the time of the song. M for swearing and minor sexuality. Adommy. Please R&R!


**1: Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like: Adommy :D**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. **

**3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

**These events didn't happen, and I (unfortunately) don't own Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff or Kris Allen. If I did… :) ENJOY!**

**(And yes, if you're wondering, I did do an AkuDemy on this too, and I won't be re-doing any songs, either)**

**#1: Fire Burning – Sean Kingston**

Tommy watched Adam, a small smile playing across his lips. His boyfriend could move his hips, that was for sure. It didn't bother him that all the girls and several guys were eyeing him, 'cause he knew Adam wouldn't leave him for the world. Adam danced over and twirled Tommy with a grin on his face, his blue eyes happy and bright. "Come dance with me baby!" Tommy couldn't exactly say no to a face like that, and imaging Adam doing those dance movements against him wasn't helping either. "Alright." He followed Adam onto the dance floor, laughing as he danced around him, bumping hips and grinding a bit, doing a whole bunch of sexy moves that Tommy appreciated. He danced with Adam now, laughing, as Adam smiled and giggled and taught him how to dance like he did.

**#2: Everytime We Touch – Cascada**

Adam watched Tommy sleep, stroking his cheek lightly with his thumb. Tommy smiled in his sleep and mumbled Adam's name. His eyes fluttered open, and he laughed when he found Adam suddenly pinning him. It was like their bodies crackled with static. Adam smirked down at Tommy. "I'm so scared." Tommy chuckled. "Good. You should be." Adam laughed and nipped at Tommy's neck. "Rawr!" His tongue flicked out lightly onto Tommy's neck. "You taste good." Tommy burst into laughter, despite his shiver at Adam's touch. He rolled over so he would be on top, but he and Adam tumbled off the bed in the process. There were two loud thumps, lots of laughing and swearing, and then Tommy was back on Adam, straddling him. "Scared?" "Petrified." "Good." He mocked Adam playfully, leaned down and kissed him. "I love you babyboy." Adam smiled. "Love you too, glitterbaby."

**#3: Just Dance – Lady Gaga**

Adam bumped into Tommy, and their eyes locked. Both were extremely tipsy. "Tommy?" Adam slurred a bit, surprised to see his bassist at the club. "Yup. Hi Adam." He smiled up at the taller, raven haired singer who glittered in the club lights. "You're sparkly." Adam laughed a bit. "Wanna dance?" "Suree!" Tommy stumbled after Adam onto the dance floor, and the two talked while dancing, laughing and smiling. At 1 a.m Tommy was fighting to stay awake. Adam chuckled and picked him up, carrying him to his car, more sober. "Want me to drive you home-…" His sentence was cut off as Tommy kissed him suddenly and needily. When the two broke away, panting a bit, Adam looked at Tommy with a slight smirk. "I should go dancing more often." Tommy laughed, and Adam practically tackled the smaller man into another kiss, letting him drop onto his feet and pressing him into the side of his car.

**#4: Oops I Did it Again – Britney Spears**

Adam stared at the sleeping man in his arms. He'd done it again. Kris stirred and woke up, and yawned. He smiled sleepily at Adam. "Morning baby." Adam smiled faintly, thinking of the one he really loved, and how to tell Kris that it was all a mistake, but the Southern boy took the opportunity to kiss him. Adam kissed him back just slightly. 'Tommy…' He thought with a sigh. How did he always manage to make others think he was interested in them as more than a friend or small crush? "My angel." Kris smiled at Adam brilliantly. Adam barked a short laugh. "If only you knew." Kris looked confused, so Adam just shook his head, "Never mind." Tommy's eyes flashed through his mind and he sighed again.

**That was more Kradam/implied Adommy, but oh well. It struck me, and I had like, 3 minutes to write. XD

**#5: Rehab – Rihana **

Tommy watched Adam sleep, and brushed his lips over the older mans neck gently. The raven haired singer owned his heart completely, and it scared him. He was like his drug. He shook his head. Adam mumbled a name, and Tommy froze. Because it wasn't his. "Kris…" Adam mumbled with a slight smile gracing his angelic features. Tommy silently stood and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote a single word on it in his scrawly cursive before setting it on Adam's pillow.

**Kris**

Adam was his drug…But who was his rehab? He asked himself as he left silently. He knew it was too good to have been true. He shook his head and blew out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. Adam would always have his heart, he knew that. Until he found someone who could bring him back from his addiction.

**More of a Kradam again, but oh well…

**#6: Fly on the Wall – Miley Cyrus (…)**

Adam sighed and watched Tommy. He was always wondering what the blonde was up to. He knew he shouldn't doubt Tommy but he couldn't help it. All his guyfriends were hot.

Tommy sighed as he looked at Adam as he walked in, knowing what he was thinking. "Why don't you just stalk me and find out!" Tommy shouted in frustration to Adam's unspoken comment. Adam flinched.

**#7: If You Seek Amy (F U C K ME) – Britney Spears**

Adam pinned Tommy to the bed and smirked down at the nervous blonde. Tommy gulped as Adam's hands crept up his shirt and his lips crashed down onto his. "Adam." Tommy moaned. Adam chuckled a bit, smirking, blinking as Tommy rolled over so he was on top. He was used to others wanting to be on top, but Tommy? Tommy knew Adam didn't usually go on bottom for anything, but he ignored the brief frustration in his eyes and kissed down his neck before kissing his mouth again. Adam sighed, relaxing under Tommy. "One time." He growled. Tommy laughed breathily into his ear before nipping it and earning an intake of breathe from Adam as he kissed his sweet spot. "I love you, Adam." Tommy said suddenly, not expecting Adam to return the feelings for being such a player, but the older man smirked. "I love you too."

**Yes I realize that Adam isn't a player, but it suited the song, so deal :)

**#8: Beautiful – Christina Aguilera **

Tommy slumped down onto his bed, tears running down his face. "Tommy?" Adam walked out of the bathroom, dripping from his shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled until he saw Tommy was shaking with sobs that caught in his throat. "Tommy, glitterbaby, what's wrong!" He ran to his boyfriend and wrapped him in strong arms, rocking him and kissing him gently until he looked up. "Adam, am I beautiful?" He asked. Adam looked confused. "Baby, of course you are! Why would you have to ask me?" Adam pulled him closer. "What'd they say?" He asked gently. Tommy started crying. "They called me a fagot wanna-be ugly emo." Adam's eyes lit up with anger and he titled Tommy's face up so his eyes met his own. "Tommy. Ignore those bitches. You're gorgeous inside and out, and I love you. Remember that." Tommy nodded, and sniffled, Adam wiped away his tears and pulled him closer, kissing him gently. "I love you Adam." "I love you too, my beautiful glitterbaby." Adam murmured, and Tommy smiled.

**I cheated a bit on that and went over my time limit, but I couldn't help it. This song, and especially the vid, gets me everytime. **There's nothing wrong with who you are, you're beautiful that way! Whether you're gay, a cross dresser, anorexic, have been abused, or just are over-weight, have acne, or are extra tall/short, you shouldn't feel insecure, because you are who you are, and that's what makes you beautiful! Don't listen to any b.s. If someone calls you fat, ugly, a fag, anything, just ignore it, because you'll always have people who love you for WHO YOU ARE, and know you're beautiful, INSIDE AND OUT. It's the inside that counts the most anyways, because anyone who judges you just for your looks and doesn't get a chance to know you for who you are is just a plain bitch! I hope this little rant/encouragement/thing of mine helped anyone who feels a little insecure about themselves. =] Just always remember this, and whenever you need a pick me up, listen to Beautiful or even come read this or something along these lines to remind yourself you're gorgeous how you are. ;) All my unconditional love to you guys!**

**#9: I Will Survive – Tina Turner**

Tommy ran his hand over his face. Adam was sitting on his bed. "Tommy, I'm sorry, I didn't think." He whimpered pathetically. "You're right, you didn't. I'm over you know anyways, Adam. Now get the hell out of my apartment." Adam ran his finger through his raven hair. Tommy thought back to when he would lay in the dark and cry, heartbroken by the singer. Not anymore. He'd pieced himself back together. Adam had left him, and now he was back and begging Tommy to take him back? As. Fucking. If. "Out." He repeated through clenched teeth. Adam stood. "Tommy…" He whined, giving Tommy his best puppy look. Tommy flipped him off. "NOW." Adam walked out, looking like a dejected puppy who hadn't gotten table scraps, and Tommy firmly shut the door behind him. "Good riddance." He muttered.

**#10!: Operator – Shiloh (Another song that says you should be who you are and who you wanna be, not what others want you to be. ;D)**

Adam slammed into the house, looking pissed. He stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a tub of French Silk ice cream and a spoon. They thought they could tell him who to be? Adam fucking Lambert, THE Glambert, would be who he wanted! If he wanted to wear eyeliner, nail polish, glitter and spikes, then he would! If he wanted to wear leopard print slightly heeled shoes, leather jackets and skinny jeans, he'd damn well wear them! He walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch, angrily eating a spoon full of ice cream. "They do it again baby?" Tommy asked, walking into the living room. Adam sighed and nodded. Tommy smiled as he sat next to him. "Who cares what they think? You have me, and I love you how you are." With those cheesy, but cute and needed words, Tommy kissed Adam sweetly, making the singer smile.


End file.
